Symmetric Target
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: Como un espejo de cristal... tu y yo somos paralelos. Amar y cuestionar... es algo habitual, Son iguales nuestras almas, tal vez esa sea la razón Pero ¿Como amarte si se supone que te odio? ¿Por qué tengo simetría con tu piel?
1. Beginning

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada especialmente a mi amiga: Ilwen Malfoy  
><strong>

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p><em>***El odio del contrario es el amor del semejante: el amor de esto es el odio de aquello. Así pues, en sustancia son una misma cosa odio y amor. Giordano Bruno***<em>

Sus padres habían sido los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, pero no por eso ellos tenían que llevarse bien, sino más bien era todo lo contrario

Harry James Potter Evans y Lillith Atenea Black Parkergold, eran tan iguales y tan diferentes como dos copos de nieve pueden serlo. Ella rubia con algunos mechones rosas que adornaban su cabello, de ojos verdes y de carácter dinámico y espontaneo y demasiado traviesa. Él de cabello negro azabache, siempre despeinado y ojos verde esmeralda. Sincero, leal y justo en todo momento. Solo que ambos tenían la misma habilidad de meterse en problemas que solían tener sus padres.

Desde que los dos habían entrado a Hogwarts una extraña relación se había formado entre ellos. Eran amigos, eran enemigos. Según la situación. Una extraña "rivalidad" por saber quién era el mejor en que. Pero a pesar de estarse pelando todo el tiempo, era bastante común era verlos juntos.

Todo comenzó en el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry estaba nervioso porque estaba a punto de iniciar en una escuela de la que jamás oyó hablar y encima se había enterado hace poco que era un mago. Gracias a su buena fortuna se había encontrado con los Weasley una familia de hechiceros, quienes le habían ayudado y encima de eso se había hecho amigo de Ron Weasley, quien era de su misma edad.

Ambos chicos estaban platicando cuando un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises los interrumpió su plática. Detrás de él venía una niña de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas.

-Así que es cierto-dijo el chico con tono arrogante- El gran Harry Potter esta aquí, en el tren. Yo soy Draco Malfoy y ella es Tea Black

La chica lo miraba curiosa, pero luego desvió su vista con una clara mueca de fastidio y empezó a jalar a su compañero. Hasta que consiguió arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

Pero la suerte y el destino se encargo de que Harry y Atenea terminaran juntos en Gryffindor, en donde la bomba explotaría.

Pese a que la rubia demostró ser una chica muy sociable, trataba al peli azabache lo menos posible. Cosa que al chico le tenía sin cuidado.

Pero con el paso del tiempo encontró divertido el hacer rabiar a la rubia, aunque cuando ella lo regañaba, sus zapatos pasaban a ser lo más interesante del mundo.

Ella por su parte, y como parte de su "plan macabro de hacer quedar a Potter como un tonto" empezó a ir con él y sus amigos a sus aventuras, con el único fin de burlarse de él cuando las cosas le salieran mal, porque si sucedía lo contrario la rubia se encerraba en su habitación durante horas.

Harry durante sus primeros tres años en Hogwarts, jamás comprendió por que la chica se molestaba continuamente, porque desde que supo quien era lo trataba mal. Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Por qué era amiga de Draco Malfoy, si estaba en Gryffindor? Y según el propio profesor Snape lo había dicho, ella era mestiza.

Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando al iniciar su cuarto año supo, de boca del propio Sirius Black, que la joven rubia era su hija. Sirius también le confió a su ahijado, la tarea de cuidar a Atenea como si fuera su hermana. Claro que era mas facil, decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pero como convivir mejor con esa chica testaruda?<strong>

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


	2. Testament

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Historia especialmente dedicada a mi amiga: Ilwen Malfoy  
><strong>

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p><em>Las personas suelen tener todo el amor que buscan; basta esforzarse para darlo en igual intensidad. Anónimo <em>

Cuando la guerra termino, muchas cosas cambiaron. Hubo muchas pérdidas, morales y físicas. Pero sin duda las que más dolían eran las de los seres queridos.

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Albus Dumbledore.

El ambiente en el Londres Mágico, era sombrío pero se respiraba una paz que jamás se había respirado.

Harry Potter había finalizado ya el colegio de Hogwarts y con 22 años, era uno de los aurores más prometedores del Ministerio. Vivía solo, después de haber abandonado a los Dursley y si no viaja por sus misiones se encontraba en su departamento.

Estaba soltero, ya que después de terminar la escuela se dio cuenta de que realmente no amaba a Ginny, quien ahora era capitana del equipo de quidditch _Holyhead Harpies_ y mantenía una relación con Oliver Wood. De cabello azabache desordenado, mirada seductora color esmeralda y una seguridad impresionante en sí mismo, Harry se había convertido en el soltero más codiciado de todo Londres.

Por su parte, Atenea, había optado por estudiar leyes mágicas y laboraba en Wizengamot como aprendiz. Durante sus años de Hogwarts se había hecho novia de Theodore Nott, pero al salir empezaron a tener diferencias en sus ideologías se separaron, quedando como buenos amigos.

Al finalizar los estudios y viéndose libre de la sobreprotección se su padre, Sirius Black, quien logro sobrevivir a la guerra. Tea se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo, gracias a su carácter bromista se había hecho muy amiga de los gemelos Weasley, a quienes les manaba topo tipo de bromas de los lugares que visitaba. Para la mala suerte de Harry, a quien le toco abrir una en una ocasión, y es que un pastel le exploto en la cara. También mantuvo su amistad con Draco Malfoy, a quien defendió fervorosamente al terminar la guerra. Y en contra de todo pronóstico, gano su caso.

Harry y Tea, se reunían una vez al mes para mantenerse al tanto de sus vidas y molestarse mutuamente.

Esta historia inicia durante una de sus reuniones…

**Harry POV**

Muy Tea, ya estaba dentro de sus 30 minutos, esa mujer por hacerme enojar o llegaba 30 minutos antes o 30 minutos después, lo malo es que era tan impredecible, que hasta la fecha no conseguía hacerle lo mismo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy un caballero, y dejar esperando a una dama no es propio de mí, aunque Atenea, la mayoría de los casos, no era una dama propiamente dicha.

Ahora estaba esperando a… ¿Mi conocida? No, conocía demasiado bien a esa chica como para que fuera una simple conocida… ¿Mi amiga? No, ese concepto no la alcanza a ella, jamás podrá ser como Luna y mucho menos como Hermione, definitivamente ella no es mi amiga… ¿Mi confidente? No, eso suena muy formal para ella. Es que ella es Tea, solo mi Tea.

Estaba en un café muggle, no entendía por qué esa mujer teniendo un trabajo en el mundo mágico, se empeñaba en rentar un departamento aquí. Lo más importante, ¿por qué si tenía casa, rentaba un departamento?

Aunque claro, eran muy pocos meses, 8 para ser exactos desde que Sirius había muerto. Había sido un golpe duro para Harry, pero recordaba que la rubia había quedado devastada. La enfermedad de su padrino, había caído tan de golpe, que la joven y Harry dejaron de viajar por un tiempo para cuidarlo, después de unas semanas, ella se instalo en Londres, aceptando su trabajo actual.

Al fin la vio al final de la calle, corriendo. Pero esta vez no estaba impecable con su atuendo como acostumbrada, de hecho tenía el aspecto de quien ha trabajado bastante.

**Tea POV**

Desgraciados viejos estirados del Wizengamot, solo porque soy joven, bella y talentosa. ¿Por qué siempre deben estar maquinando planes en mi contra? Pero no lograran sacarme, el mismo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, me ofreció el puesto cuando gane el juicio en contra de Draco Malfoy y semanas más tarde contra Theodore Nott.

Solo que ese día si se pasaron de raya. Era 16, el día más importante y divertido del mes. Era mi reunión mensual con Harry. Ya pasaban más de 2 horas de mi hora de salida y yo seguía corriendo por toda la oficina buscando a los 50 concejales. ¿Qué no les podían mandar una lechuza o una nota mágica y que aparecieran ellos solos? Lo peor es que nadie me decía que pasaba.

¿Qué importante tenía un mugre pergamino que sabrá Dios, quien escribió?

Mire el reloj de la pared. Casí me da un infarto. Ya pasaban 25 minutos de mi cita con Harry, y yo en estas fachas. Jamás llegaría a tiempo si pasaba a cambiarme. Divise a mi jefe directo, Percy Weasley, le dije que me iba y sin esperan si quiera su respuesta tome la primera chimenea que encontré. Afortunadamente recordé a tiempo, antes de llenarme de hollín, que la cita era en un café muggle. Tome un trasladar de la repisa y me dirigí a un callejón a unas cuadras del café. Ahora a correr. Es que simplemente no podía dejarlo plantado. Ningún lazo oficial nos unía, solo el saber que era mío, era mi Harry.

**Narrador**

La chica llego cansada, agitada y totalmente despeinada, lo que causo la risa incontenible del chico de ojos verdes. Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

Empezaron a platicar de trivialidades y cosas cotidianas, la joven acababa de ordenar un café y un pastel de fresas, cuando un mago bajito de cabello color arena y ojos color miel se poso frente a ellos.

-¿Señor Potter? ¿Señorita Black?- pregunto él con voz tímida, mientras arrugaba su sombrero entre sus manos

-Si- respondieron ellos al unisonó

-Los solicitan en el departamento de misterios… este… encontraron el testamento de Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Sara:**_ Mira quiero decirte que esto no es un mary sue, te concedo que Tea es un personaje de mi invencion pero no es mi alter ego y mucho menos es perfecta, esta historia la escribi por que me la pidieron mucho. Tea es personaje en otro de mis fics (que tampoco es mary sue) y les gusto la mezcla con Harry y como en esa historia no terminan juntos lo plasme aqui. No se que te dio la impresion del mary sue y queria aclarate eso. De cualquier forma gracias por comentar, ya que todo comentario siempre es bien recibido


End file.
